Ego
by Corrosionz
Summary: Lelouch had a huge ego. And he knew it.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Code Geass and all its characters are sole property of Sunrise and CLAMP. **

* * *

"_Some call it arrogance; I call it confidence." _- Beyonce feat. Kanye West, _Ego_

****

There were times when he was so infuriatingly smug that she just wanted to scream and storm out of headquarters with her head held high. And then there were other times that it was almost attractive. Almost! Kallen Kouzuki was not one to gush over the gusto of a man hidden behind a mask. A man who she knew all too well (apparently not as well she once thought. The lethargic Lelouch was actually the mastermind Zero. What a turn of events….although she had always had her suspicions).

But this…this was just too much. Every time he was around women he seemed rather uncomfortable. This was different. They were alone, patrolling the halls before he was to retire for the evening, when he spoke to her.

"Have you updated your Knightmare frame lately, Q-1?" He asked her in his formal tone.

She wanted to laugh. Chuckle at his ignorance. She was Q-1, second in command of the Black Knights. Pssh, as if she ever forgot to update her Guren Mark II. It was her prized possession, aside from her position within the Rebellion. But that was her own little secret. She didn't need to add to his big head.

"Of course, Zero," She grunted, casting a quick look of annoyance to a more than observant genius hidden beneath the helmet and cape of Rebellion. The slight tilt of his head told her that he was smirking. '_God, he needs smacked!_' She mentally squirmed, running her finger around the inside of her collar, attempting to make room between her neck and the fabric.

"Good. Maybe next time we won't have to rescue you after being captured."

!!!

Kallen's hands fisted as she bit back a barking retort. How dare he even go there! The man who couldn't run to save his life! He wouldn't have lasted in the same situation she had been in; the very humiliating scenes that had occurred while she had been taken playing through her head of their own accord. A blush crept up into her cheeks and before she could rectify the situation, he had caught on.

"Is that blush for me…or Suzaku Kururugi, Queen?"

Thankfully they had reached his private quarters. Kallen quickly saluted before she made to stomp off to calm down. One thing about Lelouch/Zero; he definitely knew how to get under her skin.

"Q-1! I hate to bother you but I am in further need of assistance."

"Have C2 do it," She snarled, keeping her rigid back to him.

Another someone who knew how to irk the living hell out of her. C2 was definitely not one of her favorite people. She could tolerate her, yes. But aside from that…there was nothing except cursing and death scenarios that played through her head whenever she caught sigh of the pea soup haired woman.

"C2 is out on an intel mission. Surely you can spare some of your time for Zero, can you not?"

Slowly, she dragged her feet so that she may face her commanding officer. Her eyes still daring, her chin held high indignantly, "Of course I can, _sir_."

His cape made a swooshing sound as he activated the clearance code to enter the room, and stepped to the side so that she could enter before him. Raising her chin in an attempt to keep her dignity, she swept into the room silently. Mentally, Lelouch chuckled and confirmed that he liked watching her move in front of him. Not only was she a saucy sight to behold from the front, but her backside definitely worked to her advantage as well.

Kallen waited until the door was shut and locked behind her commander before she placed her hands on her robust hips and gave him an irritated stare, "What's your deal?"

He chuckled, his normal voice a bit disoriented as he pulled off his helmet and set it on his work desk. Pulling down the mouth piece, he smirked, "I do not think I know what it is that you're talking about."

Kallen's eyes glinted with the last bit of patience she had for the day. He had been particularly troublesome today. And luckily for her, she had been his prime target the whole day. Maybe he felt like taking up C2's job since she was away and couldn't cast those ridiculously annoying looks she always gave whenever she was around her. Just the thought made the Kouzuki's jaw clench.

"You do so know what I'm talking about. You've been on my case all damn day. Can't I have a moment's peace, Lelouch?"

Long, black eyelashes fluttered at her as he kept his melancholy expression, "So you say that I'm bothering you, then?"

The blue eyed woman wanted to smack herself in the forehead. For being a genius, he was certainly clueless sometimes, "Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! I'm not going to trash headquarters, if that's what you're worried about. And I won't go around babbling at the mouth that Lelouch Lamperouge is Zero. So could you please not loom over me like a hungry hawk?"

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow, his face still serene, just a hint of humor in his eyes, "Impossible."

A gasp fell from her mouth. He seriously thought that no one could be annoyed with him? Did he not hear himself? '_Just because you're Zero doesn't mean you aren't annoying. Perhaps even more so now that I know it's you. I can't believe I was falling for Zero when it was you all along!'_

"Thoughts, Q-1?"

She frowned, sealing her lips shut tightly. He was setting a trap. She wasn't going to fall for it. Now it was evidently clear that it wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was that he was bored.

As if reading her mind, he shred his white scarf from his neck and let it join his helmet on the stand, "Are you disappointed about Zero's true identity?"

Kallen swallowed. Sometimes the man had an inane sense of his surroundings. Perhaps a little too much so. Either way, she rolled her eyes.

He smirked, "Expecting someone a little older? A little more dashing?"

Dashing? A blush fell over her face before she had a chance to will it away. Yet again, he caught on to her and smiled, "What, am I dashing enough for the great Kallen Kouzuki, I take it?"

She wanted to scream. She hated being under his scrutiny. Those amethyst eyes could see straight through her like a window. Everything about her seemed exposed whenever he was around. Even her darkest fears, dreams…desires.

Lelouch watched as she fell into a coma-like state, her tongue darting out of her mouth to lick at her lips. He had her now. One thing that he found irresistible about his Queen was the chase. As much as she tried to escape him, she would always give in to him. Mentally, spiritually…and physically.

The line of commander and queen was never crossed when observant eyes were around, but as soon as the doors were locked behind them, names were reinvested. Nails dug into skin, teeth buried into shoulders, hair was pulled, lips were owned, bodies were melded into one. Of course, that was only after the chase was over. There was never a moment between them that didn't involve some sort of chase. Cat and mouse. And he loved every second of it. When it was all said and done, she would always turn boneless in his hold and he was free to do with her as he wished. Today, as usual, was going to be much of the same thing.

He had tried a different strategy today. Part of the magic was keeping her guessing. And apparently today she didn't have the slightest idea of his angle. He had done many things, but annoyance wasn't one of them. Just another angle to work from and master. And thus he had set out this morning with the mindset to annoy her. To hover over her, always making sure to make his presence known.

And annoy her it had. At first she had simply been confused, even managing to question him quietly by his given name. He had nearly choked on his air when she had whispered his name with a questioning air. So raw but forbidden. He had been quick to act, using his bravado voice to ask her if she had asked him something, making sure to draw attention to them. The act which made her curse under her breath and turn back to her paperwork.

And it had only gotten worse from there. He had made sure to take lunch with her and even go with her on her rounds. Something that the Q1 of the Black Knights liked to do solo. A fact that he was more than aware of. And more than ready to ignore.

Now he found her in his private quarters, right where he always wanted her, eyes passionate with anger, body rigid as she tried to narrow down his odd behavior.

"N-no! Stop turning this around. Tell me why you've been bothering me all day today? You're quite the nuisance, you know that?"

Lelouch disengaged his cape and laid it on the back of his office chair, "I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Kallen grit her teeth together. She was getting no where and she knew it. What made it worse was that he knew it too. It was aggravating. Just aggravating. And he relished in it.

"I think that I've thrown the Q1 of the Black Knights off her game."

She frowned, "You wish."

"Then you aren't disgruntled, I take it?"

Kallen blinked, "That's-"

"Ah but that is the point, Miss Kouzuki. The fabled pilot of the Guren Mark II should never be so easy to anger, especially by her own leader."

Her mouth fell open, no words were uttered. He was right! Such carelessness would only lead to her demise on the battlefield.

Lelouch's eyes sparked with her surrender. Finally, his mouse had given up. It was time to claim his prize. His willing prize, whether or not she realized it, she was always ready to surrender to him. Taking a step forward, his slender fingers hooked her chin, tilting her head upwards so that blue could meet purple. One set victorious, the other defeated; and not happy about it either. This only added fuel to his fire.

"I hate you," She falsely grumbled, her brow crinkled with her defeat.

The banished royal smiled, "Is that game, then?"

Kallen sighed. How she hated losing to him. Every time he won, which was every time now that she thought about it, his ego grew tenfold, "Yes."

A growl of satisfaction, "Good. I'm tired of this pointless bickering."

He sucked the air from her lungs as his mouth covered hers. Opposite of her physical prowess, when it came to love making, she was pliant in his eager hands. She gasped with intrigue as he backed her into his work space, her butt making contact with the surface. He pushed her up on the desk further, spreading her legs with his hands so that he may settle comfortably between her splayed thighs.

A warmth spread through her body like a wild fire, demanding more of Lelouch. Now.

"Off," He growled against her mouth, pulling on her shorts for emphasis.

Eager to appease him, she quickly unbuttoned the fabric and wriggled them off, her panties following with them. The soft scent of her arousal filled his sense of smell, his own heightening at the mere thought of what he was to enjoy in mere moments.

Kallen's head leaned back against the wall, her eyes falling closed when she heard the rasp of his pants' zipper. Yes, oh yes. All memories of annoyance quickly fading, her mouth captured his in a hungry kiss as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her snug against him. His length slipped inside her sex easily with her body's welcome. She all but moaned at the feeling of his fullness inside of her as he began to rock back and forth, setting a steady pace.

She reached down and quickly unbuttoned her uniform top, freeing lonely breasts so that he could lave them with his talented tongue.

The climb was steady, her body demanding release but finding none with his lack of real friction. Something he had deliberately done.

"Lelouch-" She whimpered, her body meeting his lazy pace with persistence, "I need-"

He smiled against her neck. The arrogant jerk, "Tell me what you need, love."

At that, her body's temperature rose. He had become fond of calling her his love. The thought of which heightened her need and made her heart hum with pleasure. Simply put, she was his. And happy with it.

"You!"

Lelouch caught her lower lip in his teeth's grasps, "You have me."

She squirmed again, lulling her head back, arching her hips up to meet his as she tried to create more friction. He was torturing her. On purpose! The sick bastard. The sick, sick…beautiful…captivating…breath-taking bastard!

"I need more!" She tried again, her nails digging into the shoulder of his uniform.

Tightening his hold on her hips to keep her from accelerating the pace, he gave her a low chuckle, "More what, Kallen? Faster? Harder? Do you need me to touch you?"

"I-I-" She couldn't think, her peak within sight but unattainable. The mere punishment of not being able to climax was cruel. He knew how to play her body expertly, but he was refusing to do so. What was his angle?

"Please make me-"

"Come?"

She moaned at the mere idea of release, her body tightening around him and letting go in a plea to speed things up. He groaned his approval, his mouth nipping at her throat, "Do it again."

She complied eagerly, smiling at the guttural growl that escaped from his throat, loving the sound of his clear enjoyment. Perhaps if she indulged him enough he would finish things.

"We're going to be caught, "She tried, gasping as he rolled his hips.

"No one will catch us. And if they do, maybe they'll learn a few things."

Cocky son of a-

"Lelou-"

"Tell me you're mine."

Her eyes flew open to find determined purple eyes glued to her concentrated face. It was about control. About ownership. Although she had pledged her allegiance to Zero, Lelouch was eager to have her as his own as well. Zero had her battle skills. Lelouch wanted her body, her soul…Lelouch wanted her. For his own. Selfish, but a reality she shared as well.

"Yours," She whined as he increased his pace just a bit.

"Only mine?" He questioned, his tone low and controlling.

Kallen's legs tightened around his waist. All the fight quickly left her, "Only yours! Yes, yes, yours Lelouch! Yours!"

His breath caught as he pounded into her faster, his dominant hand leaving her waist to hover over her swollen nub, "Say it again," Lelouch demanded, watching as she surrendered herself to him. _**Beautiful**_.

"I'm yours, Lelouch! Only yours! Always!" She cried out, whimpering for completion.

His mouth curved into a smile of satisfaction, male pride and contentment, as he pressed skilled fingers onto her aware clit.

"Then come for me, Kallen."

Her breath caught in her throat as he slammed into her with great force, added with the pressure of his fingers on her clit, she was sent toppling over the edge with a muffled cry of completion into his clothed shoulders.

Her body clamped around his as he thrust into her a few more times before he groaned his own release against her open mouth, stealing her air…and her heart.

--

Once clothes were returned to their previous states, and breathing returned to normal, she turned to him from her spot curled up next to him on his bed and gave him a light punch, "Your ego is going to be the death of you someday, Lelouch."

At this, he chuckled.

* * *

***fans self* KaLulu is just so damn hot! My CG OTP, btw, if you couldn't tell. ;) Hope you all liked the steamy Black Rebellion hotness! **

**Reviews are epic. Are you epic?**

**3**


End file.
